Princess of Scotts
by KimiOkami
Summary: This is the tale of Mary Queen of Scotts little sister Catriona Princess of Scotts. The story of her time in the French court. Her love for 2 men and survival in the treacherous sea of court life.


A/N: This is purely fun. Based off of the fictional tv series. Mary began to annoy me. Hence the OFC. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

A young woman was in a carriage on her way to the French palace, She was going to be living with her betrothed. Before their wedding to better acquaint themselves. She had never been to the palace before. Her "mysterious to her" sister had but she had been hidden away for her own protection only her parents and the French king and queen knew of her. Though everyone knew of her sister. Herself, on the other hand, grew up with a nanny essentially and the nanny's daughter. Who was more of a sister than her own?

Her sister was looking for a prince consort to rule with her. Not pushing their small land under the mat. Just for more territory.

Arriving at the palace she was greeted by the whole royal family. Aside from the king's mistress who she found out beforehand was away on a shopping trip in China.

"Welcome to your new home and this is prince Francis. You're betrothed." The king said with a grand smile.

"Sire, this is princess Catriona." Her nanny presented her to the royal family.

"Hello and welcome to our home." The queen smiled.

After all, pleasantries were out of the way they were given a small tour to start. Then show to their rooms to rest after their long journey.

Catriona couldn't rest she was too excited and anxious. So she freshened up and headed for the garden. She wandered around the gardens. She saw a man with dark brown hair practicing archery and made her way over behind him. She knew never to walk in front of a practice. That is just stupidity to do that.

"Hello?" She called to get the archer's attention.

"Oh! Princess hello." He put his bow down and turned before more than his sound of surprise escaped his lips.

"Its alright you can call me Cat. What is your name?" She asked him.

"Call me Bash. Thought you would be resting after your long journey?" He answered and inquired.

"Yes I should be but I couldn't. I love archery. Could I try?" Cat asked Bash.

" I suppose it couldn't hurt." He said passing her the bow. " Do you know how to use it?" He asked.

She stepped in front of him. Raised the bow after retrieving an arrow. She let it sail right into the second to the center ring of the target. "Does that answer your question?" She said smirking.

"Yes, well I think it covers it." He was a bit surprised but impressed. Women didn't usually know how to use weapons. Especially in this day and age in France.

"Well growing up on the western border of China. I had more freedom. Though I have a feeling things will be very different living in a palace." She explained simply.

"Hey, you two what are you doing?" Francis came jogging over. Only curiosity in his voice.

"Hello Francis, I just wanted to expel some extra energy. Wandering the gardens I found Bash and asked if I could shoot the bow some." Cat explained.

"You can shoot?" Francis asked.

" Yes, brother and she is quite talented. Second ring to center." Bash pointed out.

"She sure is!" He was surprised but pleased.

" You are brothers?" Cat questioned.

"Yes, different mothers though." Bash stated.

"Oh, you are the king's mistress' son?" Cat asked seeking clarity.

"Yes." Bash said simply.

"I would love to get to know you both. Maybe we could spend time together? Sometimes." Cat stated and asked.

"It is fine with me. How about you Bash?" Francis asked his brother.

" Being it is alright with Francis. Sure." Bash said knowing she was his brother's fiancee. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries with her.

"Wonderful!" Cat exclaimed with a small clap.

They all decided to try and have lunch together as often as they could. All three knowing sometimes Cat and Francis may be too busy with plans of their royal wedding. Also Francis' junior King duties and Cat's future Queen lessons.

They spent some time strolling about the gardens Cat walking between the King's eldest sons. The teens getting along supremely well for having just met. Bash the eldest at 18, Francis was 17, and Cat was 16.

They were soon called off for one thing or another of their duties.

Later that night Cat met a mysterious figure warning her of wine in her room. The figure hid behind her dressing screen. Cat didn't know what to think. Something told her to trust the figure. She did know the court would be dangerous.

'So it starts.' Cat thought as she turned to ready herself for bed.


End file.
